


Scars

by Deckle_Edge_Of_Reality



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I didn’t know I needed this, I hope “parasailing” is code for fucking AND laughing, Season 2 Episode 20, The hiatus may actually kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deckle_Edge_Of_Reality/pseuds/Deckle_Edge_Of_Reality
Summary: I’ll be back with what happens after this. Please feel free to let me know what you loved, what worked and what didn’t. I love feedback. Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phil knew where to look for her, he was just dragging his feet. He knew he needed to make things right with her. He needed her to understand his reasons for not bringing her in. That this was more important then their friendship. 

Finally, he waves his badge in front of the security module to the hangar doors. 

Melinda May stood looking out at the empty hangar, arms crossed. 

“I miss my plane,” she said without turning. 

“Me, too. ..... Although, if you think about it, mostly terrible stuff happened on that plane, so....” he tried to lighten the mood. 

Phil shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers, rocking slightly on his heels like a little kid. If Melinda was in a different mood, it might have been endearing. Today it was not. 

She still didn’t turn to look at him. He took a deep breath. “I thought this was as good a time as any to apologize to you, at length, as promised.”

“There’s no need.” She turned and started to move past him. “We don’t owe each other anything.”

“That’s not true,” he said stepping in front of her. His hands came up to stop her, but he stopped just short to touching her. All of their physical contact had been instigated by her. This was so much bigger than the two of them and he was afraid what would happen if he let his guard down and allowed himself to touch her. 

“May....”

She looked at him with a warning in her eyes, her mouth set. 

“I thought.... I was trying.....” as he stammered, May dropped her arms to her sides and took another step around him. 

This time Phil did reach out to physically stop her. His hands wrapped around her upper arms. His mouth dropped open speechless and his grip tightened slightly.  
He looked down at his hands briefly, then back up to meet her eyes. 

“Melin-....”

She took his shocked pause to act, moving her arms in and around, bringing her fists down on his forearms, fast enough to break his hold but not hard enough to hurt. 

Now it was her eyes that widened slightly in shock. She took a step back, left hand balled in to a fist, right held in front of her defensively. 

Phil couldn’t seem to get the words to come together. “No..... Please.....”

Melinda gave him a few beats to continue, when he didn’t, she took another step back and towards the door. 

With a frustrated sound, he rushed her, pushing her the last few steps in to the wall. As her back hit the concrete, a surprised exhalation left her lips. His hands again gripped her upper arms to hold her pinned to the wall. 

She wasn’t the only one surprised. She saw Phil give a small shake of his head before his lips crashed down on to hers. 

It isn’t soft and slow. It isn’t a kiss of discovery. It’s all bruising lips and nipping teeth. It’s need. And hunger. 

Melinda arches her back, trying to push herself away from the wall, inadvertently pressing her hips against Phil’s. She can feel his growing erection through his trousers. 

Phil lets go of her arm to grab her hip and shove her backwards again. Melinda sinks her teeth into his bottom lip, but her free hand grasps the front of his shirt, pulling him in closer. He twines his other hand through her hair and clasps the nape of her neck harshly. Her lips part and he plunders her mouth with his tongue, half expecting her to bite him again. 

Her other hand has slipped under his jacket and is clutching hard enough to bruise his side. He presses his body full length against her. After so many years of holding himself back, he can’t get close enough to her. He wants to be inside her. 

Something metallic was dropped on the concrete floor. The sound echoed through the hangar, reminding Phil and Melinda of where they were. 

Phil suddenly felt exposed, caught. He broke their kiss, but did not move away. He leaned his forehead against Melinda’s. She had gone preternaturally still, her fist still balled in the front of his shirt. 

When Phil opened his eyes, he saw Melinda staring up at him. Even though her pupils were blown wide, he couldn’t read her expression. He became painfully aware of his erection pressed between them. Phil pushed himself away from her, willed his hands to leave her body. 

Her eyes never left his. Phil exhaled raggedly. “Melinda....” 

Melinda raised her chin, defiantly, daring him to speak.

“Melinda..... come..... to me..... please.....”

She stayed completely still, planted to that spot, until he turned and disappeared through the hangar door. 

———————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Phil paced his bunk. Back and forth, back and forth. He smoothed his bedspread. Rearranged his t-shirt drawer. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his shoes. “So, this is when a person should actually twiddle their thumbs,” he said aloud to himself. He stood up, smoothed the bedspread again and resumed pacing. Melinda had kissed him. She had held on to him just as tightly as he held her. He hadn’t misread that. Had he?

Frustrated, he stalked to the door, grabbed the knob and felt it turn under his palm. Phil took a step back as the door slowly opened and Melinda slipped silently inside. 

If she was shocked to find him standing right there, her face didn’t register it. In fact, her face betrayed nothing at all. She backed away, slowly closing the door behind her. 

Phil felt suddenly like he had inadvertently cornered a deadly animal. Unconsciously, he brought his hands up, palms out. 

He watched her brow furrow slightly, her head cocked thoughtfully to the right. She closed the distance between them, tentatively. 

Melinda’s fingers fluttered over his brow, down to his cheekbone, to the corner of his mouth. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. 

Phil felt the full weight of this moment for both of them. 

Cradling his cheek in her palm, Melinda rose up on her toes and covered his mouth with hers. This wasn’t the kiss they had shared in the hangar. This was tender, slow. Reverent. She slid the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let her in. His hands fisted now at his sides, afraid to touch her and shatter this moment. 

Melinda dropped back on her heels. She ran her hands up the front of Phil’s shirt, pushing his jacket back off his shoulders. He closed his eyes trying to maintain control. When her hands went to his tie, tugging the tail loose and letting it drop to the floor, he couldn’t take it anymore. His hands went to her waist, traveling up and down her sides while she worked at unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged his shirt loose of his trousers and drug her nails up over his chest. 

Phil slid one hand under the hem of her shirt, running his fingers across her bare back; the other hand went to the nape of her neck. 

His lips traced her jaw line, down the column of her throat. He tugged her shirt up and over her head. Her chest heaved as his hands trailed down her bare arms; her breath leaving her lips in a sob. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, her throat, the hollow above her collarbone, the tops of her breasts. Everywhere he touched, her skin flamed.  
Desire coiled low in her stomach. 

Phil sank to his knees like a man in prayer. Melinda’s hands fell to his shoulders. He kissed her stomach, popped the button on her pants and kissed the skin behind it. 

He slipped her pants down over her hips, pressing his lips to every new inch of bare skin. She vibrates under his hands, under his lips. 

Phil looked up at her as he paused to remove her boots, helping her step out of her pants. Everything he felt he saw reflected back in her eyes. Personal needs and wants warring with the sense of duty. She bit her lip in a rare outward sign of uncertainty. 

On his knees, Phil wrapped his arms around her naked form, pressing his cheek against her stomach. Whether Melinda knew it or not, he’d always looked to her for strength, to be his true north. This last year of secrecy and lies had nearly undone him. 

He could feel the heat of her, smell her arousal. He could feel her tremble with the effort of staying still, trying to hold herself apart from him even in this moment. 

He turned his head and kissed the planes of her stomach, feeling her muscles clench. He moved lower, kissing her mound. Her hips rocked forward slightly, unconsciously betraying her, as she took a ragged breath. 

Phil took quick advantage of this small acquiescence. He grabbed her ass, canting her hips slightly forward and slid her open with his other hand. She was all hot silk. He knew she was wet but actually feeling her made his cock painfully hard.  
He used the flat of his tongue to lick her entire slit, before finding her clit with his mouth. The sensitive nub was already engorged when he sucked it between his lips. God, she tasted good. He slid one finger inside her. Her pussy clenching around him made his cock throb inside his trousers. Melinda felt his moan reverberate through her core. 

Phil added a second finger to the first, scissoring and curling them, twisting his wrist so that his knuckles rubbed her entrance as the calloused pads of his fingertips rubbed her g-spot. 

He felt her orgasm beginning to build. Her toes curled against the floor; her calves tensed, but she still hadn’t made a sound. 

Phil grabbed her ass tighter, nipped at her clit with his teeth. He fucked his fingers in and out of her faster, pushing them deeper inside her. 

Her hips began to rock. Her fingers combed through is hair, pulling him closer as he continued to work her with his mouth and fingers. 

Phil needed to see her. He replaced his mouth with his thumb, maintaining the friction on her clit. God, she was beautiful. Chest and face flushed, tongue darting over her full bottom lip. Her pussy clenched around him, her legs began to shake. 

“Yes, Love, yes.” Phil kissed the top of her thigh. “Let go, Melinda. Come for me.”

A deep growl started low in her throat to burst forth from her mouth in the most delicious moan Phil had ever heard. As she shattered around his fingers, her legs gave out and he caught her in his other arm while he continued to work her through her orgasm. 

Phil shifted to cradle her against his chest, her ass pressing deliciously against his still present erection. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple, fingers tracing patterns on her hip. 

When her breathing slowed, she sighed, “My god, Phil......”

He couldn’t control it. A laugh bubbled up out of his chest. 

Melinda scrambled off of his lap to her knees in front of him. “Phil, what - “ Her eyes were insulted. 

Still chuckling, Phil placed a palm on each side of her face, pulling her back in. She wrapped her hands around his wrists. “Oh, Melinda, no,” he laughed. “I really thought I might have to strangle you if you called me “Coulson” just then.” 

He covered her lips with his, but her mouth remained firm. And he started to laugh again. 

Melinda rose to stand before him. All he could do was hold his hands palm up, helplessly. He shook his head, laughter finally subsiding. “Melinda, you don’t have any idea....”

She held her hand out to him, helping him rise to his feet. Her hands fell to his belt, deftly working buckle, button and zipper seemingly all at once, so his trousers pooled swiftly around his ankles, his erection bobbing free. 

She smiled the first authentic smile he had seen on her face in months. “I think I do....Phil....” She placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed. With his feet tangled in his trousers, he toppled helplessly backwards on to the bed. 

———————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

Phil pushed himself up on the bed, kicking off his shoes and trousers. His cock was painfully hard as he watched Melinda - there was no other word for it - she stalked toward him. She crawled up the mattress on her hands and knees, and again he had the feeling he was facing a tigress. Well, if he was devoured tonight, he’d die a happy man. 

She crawled up between his spread legs, her silky hair trailing over his skin, followed by just the barest touch of her fingertips. Her fingers traveled up the tender insides of his thighs, his muscles tensing in anticipation. She stopped just short of where he needed her most, sweeping her fingertips up and out over his hipbones. She pressed an open mouth kiss to the juncture between his hip and groin, her hair tickling his erection. He closed his eyes and groaned as her fingertips swept back down from his hips to the insides of his thighs, again just missing his cock. He fisted one hand in the bedspread, the other in her hair. 

“Melinda, I need.....” and all the air left his body as her mouth was suddenly hot and wet around him. She used the flat of her tongue to press the underside of his cock, slowly taking more of him in. She hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back up, his hips raising to follow her. One hand dipped to massage his balls, as she took his length in again. 

“Fuck....” Phil gasped. He felt her smile around him, felt her laugh vibrate over his head in the back of her throat. His hips gave an involuntary thrust. 

He tugged on the hair gently. “I.... Fuck.... I need you to stop and get up here. I want to be inside you when I come.”

Melinda ran the tip of her tongue along the underside of his head causing him to shudder. Then she rose to straddle his waist. 

Before she could move again, he sat up wrapping his arms around her, twining his fingers in her hair and bringing her in for a searing kiss. When he finally released her her lips were swollen. 

Melinda raised up on her knees to reach between her legs, wrapping a hand firmly around his cock and lined the head up with her entrance. Then she froze. She caught his eyes. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he had to take another one. He could feel her heat. A devilish smirk quirked one corner of her mouth. Oh, how she was going to love teasing him. 

Phil breathed out. “You might actually kill me.” 

And she sank tantalizingly, excruciatingly slowly down on to him until she was seated flush against him. 

His hands held her hips hard. She enveloped him in tight, wet heat. He pulsed inside her. Her muscles fluttered around him. And then she began to move. Up, until he was barely inside her and all the way back down. Every time he bottomed out inside her, a low moan slid out between her parted lips. 

Phil’s hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts. He rubbed both thumbs across her erect nipples in tandem, each touch sent shocks of pleasure through her abdomen. He pinched her nipples and her hips faltered at the pleasant pain. 

She increased her speed, raising herself up on her knees and slamming back down. He dropped one hand to thumb her clit, eliciting a whimper. Her pussy clenched around him, and her body pitched forward. 

Phil wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flat down on his chest. He pounded into her from underneath. This new angle rubbed her clit on each strong stroke. 

Melinda writhed and moaned on top of him, gasping against his neck. 

“Oh, god..... Melinda!” His fingers dug bruising into her hips as he convulsed inside her. She came immediately after, her pussy pulsing around him, stomach muscles fluttering against his. 

Melinda slid off his chest to curl at his side, her leg still draped across him. 

Phil still didn’t want to stop touching her. One hand played across her hip, the other traced spirals up and down her back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Melinda?”

“Hmm?” Her eyelids were already heavy. 

“Will you stay here with me?”

She turned her head to kiss his chest. “Mmm-hmm....”

Phil’s arm tightened around her. He had never felt more at peace. God, he loved this woman. And, in the morning, he’d tell her.   
———————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be back with what happens after this. Please feel free to let me know what you loved, what worked and what didn’t. I love feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
